


однополчанин

by Yevynaea



Series: Families Darcy Lewis Could've Had [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin Darcy Lewis, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Memory Loss, Mindwiping, Winter Soldier!Darcy Lewis, because hydra, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, сестра." He greets her, gently, when her screams have ceased and her mind is empty. The scientists let her down from the chair, and her fingers intertwine with his, skin against metal, and they are given their mission together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	однополчанин

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy the spacing on this one didn't go weird. anyway, enjoy!

Her однополчанин, her brother-soldier, his eyes are always scared. When they are alone on a mission, when he comes back from the ice, always, his eyes are full of fear, even when there is the redheaded girl and even when there is no one. No matter what his movements, his lips, his voice, say, his eyes are afraid. She often wonders if hers are, too.

"Hello, сестра." He greets her, gently, when her screams have ceased and her mind is empty. The scientists let her down from the chair, and her fingers intertwine with his, skin against metal, and they are given their mission together.

 

>>>>><<<<<

 

The Shadow is sent, without the Soldier, to bring in an astrophysicist, one who SHIELD's been keeping an eye on. The Doctor's smart enough that Hydra intends to get to her before SHIELD can try, intends to make her comply.

She's on the roof, tranq gun in her hand, the Doctor in clear view in the window of the cafe across the street, when an arrow hits the edge of the roof right in front of her. And then explodes. Thrown backwards, her goggles cracking from the pressure of the blast, she rolls quickly onto her feet, drawing a gun as she does so, but she isn't fast enough. When she stands, the bowman has another arrow nocked, and he's talking to someone in his ear.

"Who're you?" He asks, and it takes her a moment to register that he's talking to her.

"Nobody." She replies. Slowly, so he won't shoot, she reaches up to take off her broken goggles.

"Is that your code name?" The man jokes. She blinks. "Okay, fine. How about I tell you my name, then you tell me yours? I'm Hawkeye."

"...Shadow." She says. Hawkeye's eyes don't leave her but she can tell the bulk of his attention has; he's focused on whatever the person in his ear is saying.

"Winter's Shadow." He says, and it isn't a question, but she nods anyway. "Shit. Why would the Shadow be out to kill Foster?"

"I'm not supposed to kill her." She defends. "If they wanted a body they would've sent the Soldier."

It takes him a moment to put the dots together.

"So you're what passes for a recruitment team with...whoever you work for?" Hawkeye asks, and his eyes stay on her but he's stopped blinking. She whirls around just in time to knock away the gun of the man who'd been trying to sneak up on her, then she ducks at the sound of an arrow being loosed. With a kick to the new man's kneecap and a knife right in Hawkeye's stomach, she swings down off the roof and heads toward the cafe, but then her comms crackle in her ear and she's ordered to retreat. Aware of Doctor Foster's eyes on her, she runs.

 

>>>>><<<<<

 

"Who the hell is Bucky?" Her brother asks the blond man. At his back, she readies herself to attack their target, her mask still in place and her heart pounding. She waits for his orders, and never gets them. She hears the order to finish the mission from the comms unit in her ear, but it isn't from him so she ignores it.

They don't finish the mission, and she isn't sent out with him on the next one.

 

>>>>><<<<<

 

She doesn't know how long she's been in the ice when they take her out again, except it isn't them, it's him. The Soldier holds a gun and a knife dripping blood that he gives to her as soon as she steps down from her place.

"Mission?" She asks, and his brow furrows. She notices that his eyes don't look quite so scared, now.

"There isn't one, сестра." He replies, and she's confused and lost but something in her feels relieved, too. "We're getting out of here."

It's close enough to an order that she follows it without question. The two of them mow down anyone and everyone who steps into their path, until they reach the exit of the compound, and they step into the light.

 

>>>>><<<<<

 

He tells her about the blond man, Steve, tells her how he saved the target and how he is remembering bits and pieces of his old life the longer he is free. Her own memories are not returning, but she's glad for her brother, despite her envy. It takes them a while to learn to make decisions again; ordering at a fast food restaurant takes months before their voices are steady, and their mouths don't go dry. It's even harder to hold conversations with other people, to act like they have any real experience being humans and not puppets. Bucky's memories return more and more as time goes on, but he still has trouble. Just not as much as she does.

They hop from place to place, using Hydra resources and taking down the agency one head at a time. Until Steve catches up with them. He doesn't recognize her, and she is too lost in the fight to recognize him, so when they come across each other in a Hydra base it takes Bucky running in to stop them killing each other.

"Стоп!" Bucky yells, coming between them and blocking a jab from Steve and a small dagger from her.

"Bucky?" Steve asks, hesitantly, and Bucky nods.

She feels out of place when the two of them hug, and then break down right in the middle of the base. Three more people round the hallway, and she's ready to fight in an instant but her brother puts a hand on her arm to make her pause.

"We're with him." One of the strangers, a man with a bow, points to Steve, and she realizes she knows him. The memory is fuzzy, but she knows the bowman. After a second, her focus is drawn to the redheaded woman. The woman had been on the bridge. And...she'd been there before, too. Before the bridge.

"I know you." She says to the woman. "We know you."

"Natasha Romanov." The redhead introduces herself, then her companions. "Clint Barton, and Sam Wilson."

"Hawkeye." She looks to Clint Barton, who nods, smiling slightly. She knows he remembers New Mexico. She isn’t sure how well she does.

Sam Wilson was also on the bridge, just like Romanov, but the Shadow doesn't think she knows him beyond that. He doesn't seem to expect recognition, anyway.

 

>>>>><<<<<

 

They all move into the Tower, the one Stark owns and shares with his teammates and any strays they happen to bring home. Doctor Foster buys her an iPod she doesn’t think she deserves, and Doctor Banner helps her fill it with music of every genre and era, to help when the world is too loud or too quiet.

She keeps her headphones on most of the time.

 

>>>>><<<<<

 

Thor, despite being large and intimidating and loud, is somehow a comfort. To both of them; mostly her, though, because Bucky has Steve. Thor knows when the silence should be filled and when it should be left silent, he knows to keep his distance on bad days and he doesn’t mind when stray scraps of memory returning end with her crying into his t-shirt.

 

>>>>><<<<<

 

She wakes up on night sweating, her heart beating heavily, and JARVIS is trying to ask if she's alright, offering to call for someone, but she's too busy running to listen. Laughing, sobbing, she makes it almost to her brother's door before he flings it open, hurrying to meet her, his expression much too worried. She grins as she crashes into him.

"What is it?" He asks, and JARVIS is still talking and she can hear footsteps coming down the Tower stairs just at the end of the hall and none of it matters one bit, not when,

"I remember," She manages to get out. He barely has time for his eyes to widen as the statement sinks in before she's speaking again. "I remember my name. It's Darcy."

"It suits you, сес-- Darcy." As the rest of the Tower's residents burst into the room, questions on their lips, Bucky pulls her into a hug, and Darcy vows to remember this forever.

And she does.


End file.
